


Cutting

by bangles25



Series: Teal [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key travels to America and encounters a situation that most vampires would jump at the chance to take advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting

**Author's Note:**

> I was really depressed one night, but instead of doing something destructive I did some writing. This was something I wrote for myself(lol I'll give you one guess as to who 'the woman' is based off of) so it's a little different from the others. But I think it turned out pretty good so I thought it was worth sharing.

The night was young and Key was excited to explore. Sneaking onto one of those 'airplanes' was the best decision he'd made in a long time. He'd been curious about them for years, ever since they were first built, but had always been too scared to get on one. Now, finally, after all these decades, he'd built up the courage to get on one, and had flown to America.

He walked down the unlit alley, glancing around at the houses and garages, situated between bushes and trees, framed cutely with tall wooden fences. He stopped when the smell of fresh blood wafted under his nostrils. It was faint, but sweet. The blood of a young human. He wondered briefly if Americans tasted different from Koreans.

Key followed the scent of the blood, and it led him further down the alley, to an old house with a single light shining from the second floor window. He inhaled deeply. So sweet and fresh, he was salivating. 

Peering through the window, he saw a young woman, with tear stained cheeks sitting on her bed, the sheets twisted in a pile behind her. The floor was a mess, covered in magazines and craft supplies, the purple walls were covered in posters of pretty boybands, and the nightstand was littered with prescription medications. 

The woman was sniffling softly, her left arm out in front of her, blood curving down around the sides of her arm, from the multiple open slices. In her other hand, he saw a flash of silver, and he raised an eyebrow, confused.

He let out a soft gasp, that was inaudible to the woman, as she brought the razor down to add another slice to her bloody arm. Kibum could see old scars, fresh scars, and barely scabbed over cuts, littering the inside of both of her arms, and he frowned when realization dawned on him. He'd heard about stuff like this, had heard other vampires joke about taking people like this sad girl as blood slaves. He didn't know how funny he thought it was.

Key's fangs throbbed as the smell of blood grew stronger. He was so hungry and it smelled so good. One time wouldn't hurt, right? The blood would go to waste otherwise. 

He wasted no more time, moving through the nylon screen to join the human on the small bed. She gasped, her eyes widening, as she scooted back, desperate to get away from him, a garble of consonants spilling past her lips.

Kibum smiled and licked his fangs, then pressed his index finger against his lips, trying to work out the proper English in his head. "mmm," he hummed, "You sweet smell. Can I have taste?" His English wasn't perfect, and his accent was thick, but he could see the understanding in her eyes. 

The possibility the creature in front of her being a hallucination was pretty high in her mind, so she began to lift her arm out towards him, watching as his eyes lit up. But suddenly a thought entered her mind, and she jerked her arm back, clutching it to her chest, the blood quickly soaking through the cotton of her nightie. "Will I?" 

Her mumble was almost inaudible, but Key's keen ears caught it. "No turn. No kill. Just taste." He smiled again. 

She held her arm out again, and Key didn't miss the way it shook as she reached towards him. He took her arm in his hands, gently, and pressed his mouth over the most recent of the cuts and sucked.

The human didn't cut open any veins, so the flow of blood was slow and weak, forcing him to suck harder than usual. Key felt the human wince slightly, and he rubbed her arm soothingly as he fed. 

When he finished, he pulled away and licked his lips, then bowed his head, muttering a quick 'thank you'. The woman nodded and before he disappeared , he uttered four words.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore."

 


End file.
